A Small Taste of Heaven
by Countess Millarca
Summary: Love don't have to be a bunch of drama... Inspired by Easton Corbin's "Lovin' You Is Fun".
1. There must be trouble in heaven!

**Made for the "Lovin' You is Fun" Challenge. It'll be a collection of oneshots describing fluffy moments from our favorite pair's life, while living together. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'll be happy to receive them. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Inuyasha. All rights belong to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

Two dark haired females were sitting comfortably in a round table near the window at their favorite coffee shop, as they had been doing once a week for the past five years without exception, sharing the wonders and troubles of their busy lives.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, how's living with Sesshoumaru going so far? You decided to live together a few weeks ago, and I haven't heard a single complaint yet! There must be something you're dissatisfied with; no man is perfect! I can bring up at least five things bothering me about Miroku just recalling this morning!" Sango asked curious and a bit annoyed, when she remembered how angry she was that her significant other had finished the coffee and had just left a post it on the fridge, telling her to buy more.

"Well, Sango-chan, there's nothing really that I can think of…He is considerate of my personal space, he helps with the cleaning and cooking duties and he never complains about anything…" Kagome replied with a goofy smile, as the image of him hugging her from behind, while she was cooking and nuzzling her cheek yesterday, came to her mind.

"Hm, he may be like that now, but let me tell you; enjoy it while you can, cause it's not going to last. Miroku was like that at the beginning, but after two years I feel like I'm living with my little brother again! If I'm not watching him closely, God only knows what he'll do!" Sango exclaimed miffed, refusing to acknowledge that her friend could be right.

"Come on, Sango-chan, I'm sure it's not that bad! Besides, knowing Miroku, he must be making it up to you every single night!" Kagome said slyly, winking at her friend.

"That he does! Not just nightly too, I swear, that man is insatiable! I almost got fired last week for arriving late because he had _morning urges!_" Sango agreed half laughing half scowling.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru is like that as well. He just loves it in the early hours and he takes his time with it too," Kagome laughed and shared a secret smile with her friend.

"So, no problems in that department then…What about small things, like forgetting to lift the toilet seat or snoring or eating your favorite cookies and ice-cream without replacing it?" Sango asked, refusing to let the matter go.

"Nope, he's a bit ADD with cleaning much like me, so we don't have a problem there. He doesn't snore, in fact he makes a soothing vibrating sound in his chest that helps me fall asleep instantly and we go shopping together, so we always know whose is what," she answered with a dreamy smile, suddenly missing him terribly.

"Alright, you love-struck bird, come back to earth again. I know that dopey look, you're thinking of him, aren't you?" Sango remarked sighing, but happy that her friend was not having any problems whatsoever.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Sango-chan, but you know how it is, right?" Kagome stopped daydreaming and looked at the other woman expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know….Men; can't live without them, you need a manual to live with them," Sango exhaled a deep breath, thinking of making a list of rules and gluing it on her lover's forehead, while making him carry a mirror everywhere.

"So, how was your week, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked jovially, unperturbed by her friend's odd mood and the conversation turned to other matters.

* * *

"Oi, asshole, how come Kagome has not dumped your sorry ass by now?" a surly male asked curiously a quiet figure signing some papers.

"Do not compare this one to you, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru knows how to treat a woman," he replied with a sneer.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, bastard?" Inuyasha exclaimed angry at his half-brother's insinuation.

"Exactly what it sounded like. Also, in case you have forgotten, the bastard in this family is you. Do not address this one as such again," Sesshoumaru warned him cynically.

"Y-you…. I swear, I don't know how Kagome puts up with you! Any sane woman would be running for the hills by now!" he shouted, turning to leave and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome announced with a cheery voice, taking off her coat and hugging from behind the silent man, working on a computer behind the desk.

As she was about to straighten up and go have a shower though, he reached for her arm, dragging her down on his lap and buried his face in her hair, inhaling softly.

"I've missed you too," she giggled, straddling his legs to kiss his him passionately once and then extricated her self from his embrace. She swore she heard him growl disapprovingly at this.

"I need a shower, Sesshoumaru, and you have work to do. I'll be back shortly or…you can join me!" she squealed, making a run for the bathroom, as she heard the sound of his quick footsteps following her.

She never made it to the bathroom, but then again, she didn't mind it so much…

**Hope you liked it :)**

**The story is also posted on Dokuga under the pen name Stella.  
**


	2. Even pets go to heaven!

**Warning : Extreme cuteness ahead :D!**

"Sango-chan, you should come visit soon and see him! He's adorable with his cute fluffy tail and the greenest eyes I've ever seen!" Kagome squealed ecstatic, almost spilling her hazelnut flavored chocolate in her excitement.

"Even more cute than that perfect male of yours?" Sango asked her overjoyed friend amused.

"That's the thing, Sango-chan! They get along perfectly well! You should see them lounging on the sofa…Sesshoumaru reading his favorite book relaxed with Midori stretched on his legs, purring softly from contentment. I swear, I haven't seen anything so…so endearing!" Kagome described dreamily as the image just popped in her head.

"Hmm, I would have never pegged him for a Cat-man, but hey, if Miroku can handle squirrels anything is possible," Sango replied, remembering how reluctant her lover was, when she first brought home Miki. It took a week for them to become close buddies, munching peanuts together.

"Well, to be honest, I had my doubts at first too, but I never expected him to adapt so well to Midori. I swear, I think he gives that cat more attention than even I do!" Kagome confessed chuckling.

"You know, I think this is a good chance to judge if he's the long term relationship material. Men who are here just for a while don't bond with their significant other's pets. Besides, if he's like that with a cat, can you imagine what he'll be like with a son or a daughter?" Sango said with a dopey look. Men playing with children were the epitome of cuteness and very dangerous for the mental health of all female population in her book.

"I know, right? Oh, just thinking of it, makes me want to rush home, lock him in our bedroom and turn off our phones for a week!" Kagome exclaimed giggling.

"Well, then, don't let me hold you! What're you waiting for? In fact, I think I'll copy you, I've got a hunk of my own waiting for me back home, and he deserves a bonus for recent good behavior!" Sango replied with a sly smile and asked for the check, while Kagome nodded vigorously.

* * *

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, do you smell something weird in here or is it just me?" Inuyasha asked his half-brother wrinkling his nose with a confused expression.

"This one believes it is just you. When was the last time you bathed? I thought you had overgrown this bad habit of yours," Sesshoumaru replied dryly, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"W-what? It's not me! And I take a shower regularly, asshole! Will you never let that one go? It's normal for boys to hate bathing when they're _five_!" Inuyasha yelled angry.

"Hn."

"Something definitely smells in here! When I find out what it is, I'll rub it in your face!" Inuyasha insisted, returning to his office quickly, thus missing the soft purring sound from underneath his half-brother's desk.

* * *

"I'm home! How're my men doing?" Kagome asked, entering the apartment and walking to the living room leisurely.

"Aw, I hope there's room for one more in there!" she laughed and practically flattened herself on the reclining male playing with their cat quietly on the floor.

**Hope you liked it :)**


	3. Mother In Laws aren't allowed in Heaven

**Thank you all for your support and wonderful comments! Enjoy :)**

"She was one of the rudest people I've ever met, Sango-chan. You can't imagine the way she was looking at me, like I was dirt under the sole of her shoe or something!" Kagome complained peeved, just remembering the veiled insults she had suffered three days ago by none other than her beloved's upper class mother.

"I guess that was to be expected. He is one of the most sought after men from women all around Japan, and he happens to be yours. Perhaps, his mother had entertained the idea of him marrying a rich heiress or something and validating their prestige. It's no wonder really she would be dissatisfied with a middle class university professor such as you," Sango commented sipping her mocha latte.

"She didn't have to accuse me of wanting him for his money, though! If you had seen that man naked, his money would have been the last thing on your mind!" Kagome exclaimed finding her potential mother in law's allegations ridiculous.

"Ah, yeah, thanks for that image there…I could have done without it, you know. You really don't want me to start talking about Miroku's very generous assets, do you?" Sango said with discomfort plain visible on her features.

"God, nooooo! Please, I get it! I made a mistake! I'm begging you here, refrain from ever praising your lover's sexual prowess in front of me! That stuff will give me nightmares for days," Kagome agreed, clapping her hands in front of her face in a pleading gesture.

"Well, it's good that you know. Now, back on the previous matter, what did _he _say? I'm sure he didn't just sit back and watch you play verbal ping pong with his acidic mother, did he?" Sango questioned curious.

"No, quite the contrary actually. He let her rant for about an hour and a half, and I guess by then he had had enough, because he simply stood up, walked to the door and opened it, proclaiming – and I quote – _Mother, your visit has been most unpleasant. If you wish to play matchmaker, this one suggests you simply have another son. This Sesshoumaru is content with his current arrangement,_" she repeated, making a rather close impersonation of her significant other's mocking tone.

"Oh, I bet she just loved that!" Sango remarked between amused laughs.

"You have no idea, Sango-chan! She assumed a haughty look and followed him to the door replying, _I thought I had raised a more courteous son, Sesshoumaru. Perhaps, I will heed your advice, as you should have done mine. It won't be long before you'll come to regret your words, but don't come to me for comfort then!" _Kagome said trying quite unsuccessfully to copy the woman's regal tone.

"She doesn't give up easily, does she? I'm sure that won't be the last of her visits," Sango guessed with a sympathetic look.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sango-chan. I think Sesshoumaru's parting line just finished her off," Kagome said smirking as she recalled his dry reply.

"Oh, you mean he continued? What did he say?" Sango asked really anxious to know now.

"_When have you ever been one for comfort, Mother? This one believes that was the reason Father decided to leave you for Izayoi. Perhaps, you should take some time to contemplate on this rather than meddling in this Sesshoumaru's affairs. Goodbye, Mother, _and then he just shut the door right in her shocked face!" Kagome explained barely containing her glee.

"Oh, you should have taken a picture, Kagome-chan! That would have been priceless!" Sango said, bursting out in laughter along with her friend.

* * *

"Oi, asshole, I heard your icicle of mother came for a visit. How did that go? I sure as hell hope you didn't just let her insult Kagome, did you?" Inuyasha asked curious his half-brother, as he entered his office without knocking as usual.

"That is none of your business, Inuyasha. This one heard that _your _mother arranged for a file of potential partners' profiles to be delivered on your desk; however, you do not see this Sesshoumaru commenting on it," came the blunt reply from the stoic male.

"How the hell did you learn about this?" he asked embarrassed and as a thought suddenly entered his mind he stormed out of his elder brother's office yelling, "Kagura, get your ass in my office now! I'm so killing you for this! How many did you tell, wench?"

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted, carrying a few bags with some very interesting purchases inside and walked towards the silent man cooking in the kitchen.

"I have a very nice surprise for you!" she exclaimed with a naughty look dangling the bags in front of him and smirked as a look of surprise mixed with lust appeared in his hooded eyes as he saw the famous logo of his favorite lingerie shop on the bags.

She only had only a few seconds time to run in the bedroom as he turned off the stove and chased after her with a hungry expression for something else now.

**Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Being naughty in heaven!

"Sango-chan, I think that was the most embarrassing and daring thing I've ever done!" Kagome squealed with a flushed face as images of scattered books, naked pale flesh and liquid gold assaulted her yet again for the millionth time this week.

"You might say that and act all shy, but you actually had the time of your life, didn't you?" Sango asked slyly, nudging her friend's elbow.

"In my office, in broad daylight, during working hours no less! What if someone had caught us?" Kagome exclaimed still not believing this had happened.

"Yeah, but that's the thrill, right? It's good that you spiced things up a little. Every couple needs it now and then," Sango commented shrugging her shoulders.

"If that was a little, then I really don't want to know what a lot means in your book," Kagome shot back with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you don't, trust me on that," Sango replied laughing mischievously.

* * *

"Yo, jerk, where the hell were you on Tuesday morning? Jaken almost drove me mad with his incessant whining. He had to cancel three of your scheduled appointments with some important clients, and I was the one who had to apologize in your stead!" Inuyasha yelled narrowing his eyes at the silent figure reviewing some papers.

"This one had a prior engagement that morning…a more _satisfying _one," Sesshoumaru answered with the ghost of a grin on his stoic features.

"Keh, you could at least have the decency to inform us of your absence!" Inuyasha insisted angry.

"This Sesshoumaru has no such obligation. You have been missing work hours for the same reason without giving prior notice as your current bed partner informed me this morning," Sesshoumaru stated lifting an elegant eyebrow.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, bastard?" Inuyasha exploded finally losing his already short temper.

"This," Sesshoumaru replied regally, pressing a button to replay a message on his answering machine.

"_Inuyasha, baby, why did you have to leave so early? I wanted at least another round before going to work. Come back soon before I change my mind," _a sultry female voice came form the machine, shocking the younger male into silence.

"Make sure to inform your current fling that this is not your private line, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said mockingly dismissing him.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome announced unbuttoning her coat, only to be pushed roughly against the closed door.

"S-Sessoumaru!" she moaned taken by surprise as she felt something warm trailing a wet path up her throat.

"_Talk about spicing things ups…" _she thought hazily and became lost in the moment.

**Hope you liked it :)**


	5. Celebrating heaven!

"Congratulations on your first year anniversary, Kagome-chan! Are you celebrating or something?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Thank you, Sango-chan! We haven't talked about it yet. Actually, I'm not sure if he even remembers the date, so I'm keeping quiet till he mentions it," Kagome replied with a thoughtful look.

"He'll remember for sure, Kagome-chan. You know, when you first started dating, we all made bets as to how long this relationship would last. I mean, you are so different and all. You are sweet and he is…not. I guess you get my point. But, I have come to acknowledge that he really cares for you, so there is no way he'd forget something that important as your anniversary," Sango encouraged her smiling brightly.

"You think so?" Kagome asked feeling doubtful.

"Of course! If even Miroku can make a note in his calendar marking the date, then I'm certain that perfectionist you have as a lover can as well," Sango replied reassuringly, wisely omitting the fact that her significant other had forgotten it the first time, and she had made his life a living hell in retaliation.

"Thanks, I'm feeling much better, Sango-chan. Wait, you made bets?" Kagome exclaimed as her friends words finally registered.

"Ahaha…it was, um, Inuyasha's suggestion!" Sango confessed nodding her head profusely.

* * *

"Oi, asshole, why did you clear your schedule for the afternoon? We've got tons of work with that new project!" Inuyasha asked angrily, slamming his hands on his brother's office demandingly.

"This is exactly the reason why all of your previous relationships have ended with the female leaving you, Inuyasha. You are incapable of caring for your partner as this one does," Sesshoumaru said regally, dismissing his brother's question as he focused on a file before him.

"What has my love life got to do with this, jerk? And they didn't dump me, they just couldn't handle me. Unlike you, I'm not an ice stick, I'm on fire! " he yelled half offended half smug.

"Yes, Inuyasha, you are every female's desired partner. What woman would not want someone who has severe intimacy issues, an extremely short temper and a God complex?" Sesshoumaru recited from the paper in front of him.

"What the hell? Who says all this bullshit?" Inuyasha exclaimed furiously as he snatched the paper from his brother's hands.

"Apparently, the company's psychologist. That was your psych evaluation for this year, Inuyasha. Needless to say, you will be spending much time with him in the future," Sesshoumaru announced wryly, standing up to take his leave.

"Wait a minute! Come on, Sesshoumaru, you can't do this! I don't need a shrink!" Inuyasha yelled as he followed his brother to the elevator causing a ruckus that would be remembered for a long time in the office.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome announced, eager to know why her lover had called her back so urgently.

She found him in the kitchen leaning over something, but before she had the chance to speak, he pulled her close and gave her a hot, sweet kiss that surprisingly had the taste of chocolate.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered huskily into her ear, kissing her lobe and picking her up as she burst into giggles.

"Sesshoumaru, wait! I want the chocolate cake!" she whined happily, catching sight of the gorgeous cake on the kitchen's table.

"Later," he replied in a low, commanding voice carrying her to the bedroom.

**Happy anniversary to all!**


	6. Halloween in Heaven!

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

"This year's Halloween party rocked! I still can't get out of my head the image of Inuyasha dressed up as Elvis!" Kagome exclaimed laughing hysterically at the memory.

"I know! Someone took a picture, too! Now, it's hanging on the entrance wall for all those who missed the party to see!" Sango replied holding her stomach from laughing too much.

"You and Miroku made quite the couple, too! Whose idea was it to come as Joel and Lana from 'Risky Business'?" Kagome asked giggling.

"You really need to ask?" Sango replied dryly, as she the image of her lover dressed only in a white shirt and a pair of socks, sliding through the dance floor, resurfaced in her mind.

"I never thought that Sesshoumaru would ever agree to dress up as well, so I was quite surprised when he was the one to suggest it," Kagome confessed smiling contentedly.

"Ah, yeah, your choice was…interesting, too. I wondered who you were supposed to be at first," Sango commented, as she finished drinking her cappuccino.

"I thought it would be hard to tell, too. I mean, everyone thought we just went as ourselves," Kagome agreed readily.

"Well, he is a CEO, so no big difference there, you as a secretary was the one dressing up in reality. I bet the real fun started, when you got home though," Sango guessed with a sly smile.

"You can say that again! I'm tempted to quit my job and be his secretary for real!" Kagome mused with a satisfied grin.

* * *

"Oi, why the hell is that thing still on the announcement board?" Inuyasha complained sullenly.

"If you weren't prepared to be ridiculed in such a way, you should have chosen a less conspicuous costume," Sesshoumaru replied not even bothering to answer his brother's original question.

"Everybody laughed, asshole! That was the whole point!" Inuyasha insisted petulantly.

"They would have laughed regardless of your costume," Sesshoumaru commented staring at his brother intently.

"W-what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked taken aback momentarily.

"It's understandable that you don't remember given the amount of alcohol you consumed. Very well. This one shall inform you of your pathetic display," Sesshoumaru explained in a stoic manner.

"Well? Get on with it already! I have other things to do, you know!" Inuyasha urged him anxious to know what had happened.

"You decided to act your character out and sang 'Burning love' in quite a cacophonous voice I might add. Kagura recorded it. Be glad it is only a picture hanging on the board," Sesshoumaru replied in a blunt tone.

"Oh, hell NO!" Inuyasha yelled, storming out of his brother's office intent on finding his secretary.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome announced, making her way to the kitchen.

A post it on the fridge's door caught her attention. She had to read it twice before bursting out in giggles.

"Hmm, so you like Halloween a little too much, do you?" she mused smirking, as her gaze traveled to the maid uniform laid out on the couch, waiting for her.


	7. Dancing in heaven!

"I heard you two lovebirds gave rock n roll a new meaning two nights ago," Sango said in a teasing tone as she ordered a mocha latte.

"Haha…that we did, but how did _you _find out about it?" Kagome asked curiously laughing.

"A sullen dog with little tolerance to alcohol told us over dinner yesterday after some persuasion in the form of a few tequila shots," Sango confessed giggling.

"I bet that's not the only thing he told you, if he was drunk enough to babble about his brother's introduction to karaoke," Kagome replied dryly as she took a sip from her jasmine tea.

"Well, he whined a bit about his most recent ex, and ended up crying over her dumping him after he suggested they have a threesome, but that's neither here nor there. What I really wanna know is what kind of voice the ice lord has," Sango inquired eagerly with obvious interest.

"One that can turn a woman into a drooling mess! I swear I never expected that man could get any more perfect, but he once again proved me wrong!" Kagome exclaimed sighing with a look of adoration.

"How did he manage that exactly?" Sango asked laughing, fishing for more details.

"Enjoy the Silence…" Kagome murmured lost in her own little world as she recalled the magical night two days ago.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sango frowned confused at her friend's answer.

"Depeche Mode's 'Enjoy the Silence'…that's what he chose to sing for me. He just locked his molten gaze with mine and sang as if we were all alone in the room…I think I fell in love with him all over again!" Kagome explained with a dazed expression.

"Hm, that's nice! So, what did you sing in response?" Sango tugged her friend's shoulder, bringing her back to present time.

"Huh? Who said I sang anything? I just grabbed him by the hand, rushed home, and made him make some other pleasing sounds for my delight!" Kagome confessed winking at her surprised friend.

"Oh, you little daring harlot!" Sango remarked bursting out in laughter.

* * *

"Oi, asshole, there's an invitation on your desk for this year's Grammy awards," Inuyasha said snickering with a satisfied smirk.

"Did they nominate your awful cover on Elvis Presley's 'Burning Love' for the worst, most embarrassing performance ever? You have shamed this family once again, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru shot back wryly.

"What? No, you jerk! And I made sure Kagura burned that video tape! I was talking about you, Mr. Words Are Meaningless…" Inuyasha replied miffed as his taunt failed to have the desired result.

"Perhaps you should confirm this once again. Father called this morning to inquire why his younger son was impersonating a dead music icon at the company's party," Sesshoumaru suggested in a mocking tone.

"KAGURA! You sent a copy to the old man of all people!?" Inuyasha yelled enraged with a red face as he stormed out in a hurry.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted excitedly as she quickly took off her shoes.

The familiar melody of the song she was thinking of all day came from the living room, as she suddenly felt two strong arms encircling her waist. She was pulled against a masculine chest, in an unyielding yet soft embrace, and she instinctually raised her hands to rest over his broad shoulders.

She was about to comment on his sweet surprise when his hot breath traveled across her neck, causing her to shiver with want.

"Shh…," he hushed her as he swayed slowly in the song's rhythm, making her melt against his welcoming heat.

He gently pressed his forehead against hers, caressing her delicate nose with his own, as they continued dancing silently long after the song had ended.


	8. Fight for heaven!

"So, what are you planning for your scrumptious boyfriend's birthday? I'm assuming it will be a private party, right?" Sango asked as she added some sugar in her caramel cappuccino.

"That's the only thing I've decided on for the time being. He hates big gatherings of people as you know. What would you suggest? I'm kinda lost here," Kagome confessed with a contemplating face.

"Well, what does he like?" Sango asked frowning, as she tried to think of what that uptight man would enjoy.

"He would enjoy a quiet dinner at home, but I want it to be something more elaborate than that. I want this to be an experience he won't forget!" Kagome explained still deep in thought.

"I heard there is a rare demonstration of martial arts by a famous kendo master on Tuesday. How about procuring tickets for that as a start?" Sango suggested thoughtful, remembering that her friend's lover was quite skilled with a sword.

"Oh, he would be thrilled for sure! That man can handle a sword like no one else!" Kagome exclaimed laughing, winking at her friend who easily caught the double entendre as she broke out in laughter as well.

"I'll bet he does, you lucky girl!" Sango teased her between giggles and laughs.

"It's decided then! We'll go see the show and, then, he can teach me how to use a sword at home!" Kagome said with a naughty look as she finished her espresso.

"What an excellent idea! Perhaps I'll have Miroku teach me how to use a bo staff, too…," Sango said with a sly tone, as they both burst out in renewed laughter.

* * *

"Here, that's for you!" Inuyasha threw a small, square box on his brother's desk roughly, knocking over some papers.

"What might that be, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru inquired, not even lifting his head from the laptop to acknowledge his brother's presence.

"Your birthday present, what else, asshole?" Inuyasha clarified scowling, peeved by his brother's indifference.

"If it is a box of condoms, Viagra or a penis enlargement device like your past presents for the last three years, then this one would advice to keep it for yourself. You are in greater need of them than this one," Sesshoumaru remarked wryly.

"Those were for fun, jerk! I gave you proper presents afterwards…And what do you mean I need them, asshole? I'll have you know that no woman has ever left my bed complaining. They all wore a huge smile and came begging for more afterwards!" Inuyasha replied with a smug expression.

"Yes, this one remembers clearly how all of your latest flings have visited the company threatening to neuter you. This one would imagine your…assets are not something to be missed, if so many females would be happy cutting them off," Sesshoumaru commented dryly, lifting an elegant eyebrow as he finally looked at the younger male.

"I should have gotten you the ball gag instead like I wanted in the first place! Kagome would appreciate it, too, if she didn't have to listen to your rude comments all day long!" Inuyasha shot back angrily, snorting in contempt.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need of such a device. This one's partner, unlike the unfortunate women who frequent your bedroom, happens to enjoy hearing this one's voice as she has admitted many times over. Especially during the nights….," Sesshoumaru replied with a superior grin.

"Oh God, I'm going deaf! I don't need to hear that kind of nasty stuff!" Inuyasha exclaimed, practically running out of his brother's office.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted in an excited voice, eager to see her significant other's reaction, when she announced what she had planned for his birthday.

She found him working behind his desk as usual in the afternoons. Approaching with a mischievous smirk, she sat on the edge of the desk right in front of him, placing her legs on each side of his desk chair, trapping him there. His hands slowly carved a sensuous path upwards, starting from her ankles to reach her thighs as she moaned in appreciation of his sinful touch.

Leaning forward, she placed her arms around his elegant neck, rubbing herself on his broad chest, as he squeezed her thighs growling slightly.

"Wanna teach me how to wield a sword?" she whispered huskily, licking the outer shell of his ear teasingly.

"I'll take that as a yes…," she laughed with a satisfied smile, locking her legs around his waist as he lifted her effortlessly heading to their bedroom.

**Hope you liked it :)**


	9. Christmas in heaven!

**Merry Christmas everyone^^**

"Merry Christmas, Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed happily when her friend arrived at their usual table, standing up to embrace Sango in a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, you Christmas addict," Sango greeted her back laughing as she returned the bear hug.

"How can you _not _like Christmas, Sango-chan? Look at all these beautiful decorations and that lively atmosphere," Kagome pouted, motioning to the colorful décor all around her and the happy people walking down the street outside the café.

"You would not like them either if your workload was doubled during holiday season. You are lucky to be a university professor; you have a whole two weeks vacation to spend it however you want with that delicious man of yours," Sango sighed dejectedly, massaging her aching shoulders.

"Sesshoumaru is working during Christmas as well. In fact, he's away at a business trip in Kyoto right now. He might not even make it home for the New Years," Kagome explained in a sad voice, missing her other half terribly.

"Is that so?" Sango asked sympathetically, hiding a secret smile from her friend. According to her valuable sources, her friend was in for a very big surprise today.

"Unfortunately…I'll be spending Christmas with my family, listening to my grandpa's lecture about how all these customs originated from some ancient pagan rituals," Kagome continued as her mood darkened at the mere thought of this.

"Well, at least it won't be uneventful," Sango chuckled, imagining how true her words were about to become in a few hours time.

"What are yours and Miroku's plans for today?" Kagome asked, trying to distract herself from the upcoming tortuous night at home.

"Nothing special. We'll just order in, drink some wine, watch a movie…Maybe afterwards Miroku can dress up as Bad Santa, and we can have a very naughty Christmas night," Sango giggled, remembering her lover suggesting such a thing the other day.

"See? That's what couples are supposed to do at Christmas!" Kagome whined miserably.

"What? Act out a movie mocking Christmas into their own twisted sexual version?" Sango asked slyly, winking at her.

"No, you pervert! I meant spend time together doing silly stuff like that," Kagome giggled as well, affected by her friend's teasing mood as she threw a cookie at Sango.

* * *

"Oi, aren't you supposed to greet that fancy president and his wife or something?" Inuyasha asked his brother when he spotted him trying to sneak out in the middle of a business party.

"Inuyasha, could you at least pretend to be civil during these occasions?" Sesshoumaru asked regally the other man, who was holding a plate full of h'orderves, chewing messily.

"It's not my task to entertain these high class assholes…It's yours," Inuyasha shrugged smirking as he stuffed his mouth with some appetizers.

"This Sesshoumaru is now making it yours," the older man replied icily, making a hasty exit as his younger brother chocked on the shrimp he was munching.

He was about to yell some obscenities, running after his half brother when a chubby hand rested on his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Mr. Taishou, how lovely to see you here! I always wondered how that handsome Touga's sons turned out to be, and you are just as charming as your father, darling!" a middle aged, obese woman in a striking crimson gown exclaimed, linking her arm with his, dragging a terrified Inuyasha away to the dance floor.

* * *

Kagome had suffered through her grandpa's endless stories for the better part of a whole hour when she decided she needed some fresh air.

She took a stroll around the old, traditional temple, marveling at the pure white scenery that greeted her every step. Slowly, she lowered her eyelashes, raising her head to take in the clear, crisp air. Falling snow flakes caressed her face, landing on her closed eyelids as a small smile formed in her pink lips.

'_Sesshoumaru, it's a shame you are not here right now to enjoy this amazing feeling,' _she mused with a bittersweet expression.

Strong arms embraced her slight frame from behind, making her jump in surprise as a warm breath tickled the shell of her ear.

"Merry Christmas," a rich, masculine voice breathed, and she felt cool lips kissing her cheek affectionately.

She turned her head back to meet those tempting lips with her own, surrendering her weight to his embrace as a feeling of immense joy overwhelmed her at his unexpected arrival.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Sesshoumaru," she whispered against his lips, her words creating puffy clouds as he sealed them with a scorching kiss she would remember forever.


	10. Little angels in heaven!

"Seriously? I can't believe he would do something like that!" Kagome banged her fist on the table, nearly spilling her coffee all over, as she laughed hysterically after her friend's great revelation.

"It might be hilarious to you, but it isn't amusing for me! That insufferable man used all sorts of underhanded tricks to achieve his goal! And he finally succeeded!" Sango hissed vehemently as she tried to calm her nerves to no avail.

"Come on, Sango-chan, don't be like that. This is great news! A baby is a true blessing," Kagome tried to placate the fuming woman as she wiped off tears from laughing too much.

"Yeah, I might have been more inclined to have a different reaction if this had happened with my approval…or at least knowledge!" Sango bit out sullenly as she sighed deeply, shaking her head in defeat.

"Well, he deserves some credit for ingenuity. Replacing your birth control pills with placebo, pricking the condoms, calculating your fertile days…he really was determined about this," Kagome recited her friend's previous words, commending Miroku for his well thought out plan.

"Oh, I'll give him some credit! Nine whole months of _credit _to be exact…" Sango vowed, smirking evilly as she thought of all the creative tortures she would subject her lover during the next months. He had brought this on himself after his unrepentant behavior when he had revealed proudly that it was all part of his calculative plan.

"Sooo, does this mean I get to be a Godmother now?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows towards her miffed friend, flashing a huge smile full of joy.

"Of course, you over excited lunatic! Who else would I want?" Sango shot back teasingly, bursting out in laughter as well.

* * *

"Oi, asshole! I heard you're gonna be a Godfather in a few months. Are you gonna start wearing pinstripe suits and talk like an Italian, too?" Inuyasha mocked his older brother, breaking down in laughter.

"I am going to make you an offer you cannot refuse, Inuyasha. Leave now and Father will not know of your latest transgression," Sesshoumaru replied in a low, deadly voice, pinning his brother with a hard glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about, jerk. I haven't done shit to shame this family and you know it!" Inuyasha shot back angrily with an offended expression.

"Only because this one intervened and prevented the media of exposing your _secret fetishes_," Sesshoumaru countered dryly, throwing a paper towards his younger sibling.

"T-This is not what it looks like! It was a stupid bet! You can't believe I'd go to…to _that _kind of club! I love the females and everybody knows it!" Inuyasha sputtered bright crimson at the incriminating photo of him entering a gay club.

"Hn. Save your excuses for your unfortunate mother for when she learns of her son's _unique _tastes," Sesshoumaru returned, pressing the direct line for their father's residence.

"Come on! You can't do this! Look, I'll leave, okay? I'm leaving right now!" Inuyasha exclaimed, walking backwards towards the door as he made a hasty exit, subdued by his brother's threat.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome announced as she tried to balance the great number of packages she had bought as presents for her future godchild.

She leisurely approached the reclining male on the couch, taking his book away as she climbed to lie on top of him languidly while holding a baby bodysuit.

"Isn't this cute? I swear I can't stop shopping for Sango's angel!" she laughed delighted as she stared at the tiny piece of clothing with adoration. She felt him rock himself against her sensually as his hands trailed a searing hot path over her sides to clutch at her hips, making her forget her current thoughts for a moment and shiver in want.

"Is this what you truly want?" he whispered huskily, licking the shell of her ear as she buried her face in his neck, thinking that maybe a little toddler of their own would not be such a bad idea.

**Cookie to anyone who got that Sesshoumaru's first line was actually a quote from 'The Godfather' movie xD**


	11. Reunion in heaven!

"The high school reunion was fun, right? I can't believe how many people showed up! It was nice seeing them again after nearly a decade," Kagome laughed as both dark haired women looked at photos from the event a couple days ago.

"I still can't believe that Eri-chan is a world famous fashion designer now…" Sango commented at a photo, picturing the flamboyant woman dressed in one of her extravagant ruby creations.

"She is definitely living the glamorous life! Oh, would you look at that? Now, that is hilarious!" Kagome exclaimed in loud laughter at a photo of Inuyasha looking highly uncomfortable as a dark haired handsome man was hugging him with fervor.

"Indeed! Who would have guessed that the school's prince turned out to be interested in princes himself? Many women were shocked when Jakotsu casually announced he was thrilled now that the law allowing gay marriage was finally approved!" Sango joined in with jovial laughter as well.

"I have to say that my favorite part of the evening though, was definitely this moment!" Sango commented with a mischievous grin at the next photo. It depicted Kagome laughing nervously between two peeved males engaging in a vicious staring contest.

"Agh, don't remind me, Sango-chan. Sesshoumaru's mood really took a turn for the worse after Kouga-kun's blatant provocation. I mean, can you believe it? He actually asked me out in front of my lover, claiming I needed a real man and not an ice lord to take care of my burning needs…" Kagome groaned as she recalled the exact words the impudent man had used.

"Well, I thoroughly enjoyed it when Inuyasha intervened in an attempt to escape from Jakotsu's advances and bumped into Kouga, both of them ending up sprawled onto the floor," Sango snickered at the prized picture she had managed to take in the last moment with the two men fighting to disentangle themselves from each other.

"It didn't help that Jakotsu, also, made a dive for the floor, joining them as well! At least Sesshoumaru's mood brightened after that," Kagome erupted in uncontrollable laughter at the next picture with the addition of another male to the mix on the floor.

* * *

"Oi, asshole! I had better not hear you told _anything _about that nasty reunion party to the old man!" Inuyasha warned towards the silent man typing a report on his laptop in great concentration.

"Did you even hear what I said, jerk!?" Inuyasha insisted with a sour expression, blowing up after his brother clearly ignored him.

"I have excellent hearing, Inuyasha. I simply did not deem the matter important enough to reply," Sesshoumaru remarked dryly without ceasing his work.

"Keh, glad we agree on that! It was a stupid fall and nothing more! I am no sissy to roll on the floor with guys like that! Keep your mouth shut about that and we're cool," Inuyasha stated, sneering as he left to return to his office.

"_Sesshoumaru, what was my youngest son referring to? I demand an explanation," _a smooth, rich baritone came from the speaker and Sesshoumaru sighed deeply for his idiotic brother's untimely entrance.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled excited as she entered the apartment, taking off her shoes quickly.

She approached the silent man, working behind the elegant mahogany desk, pursing her lips when she received no reaction at her greeting.

"You can't _still _be angry over that ridiculous incident, Sesshoumaru! You know how Kouga-kun is. Plus, I've never taken him seriously, so you have nothing to be jealous of," Kagome chastised him lightly, forcing a knee between his legs to get his attention as she climbed into the large office chair on top of him.

She felt slender fingers clutching at her supple hips and she was pulled against him, his face nuzzling the valley between her breasts.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…Can't stay angry without reason for long, huh?" she teased him mercilessly as she pressed her knee closer to caress intimately an area screaming for her attention.


	12. News of heaven!

"Sooo, how did dinner with pater familias go the other day? What exactly was the important announcement he had to make?" Sango asked with anticipation and curiosity written all over her face as she ordered an orange juice.

"Oh, that! Apparently, the family is going to have a cute little addition soon! Izayoi is pregnant!" Kagome exclaimed with sparkling eyes as she recalled the adoring expression Touga had when he had put his hand over his wife's belly lovingly and announced the great news with a blinding smile.

"Seriously!? Now that is unexpected after all these years…How did the brothers take the news of their upcoming sibling?" Sango replied as she caressed her extended stomach softly with a small smile and Kagome melted on the inside at the endearing sight.

"Well, let's just say that it was…interesting. Sesshoumaru never breathed a word after that bomb while Inuyasha refused to look at his mother's face for the whole duration of the dinner. When we were about to leave Touga-san called for them to have a men's talk in his private study. I have no idea what transpired behind the closed doors, but Sesshoumaru was even more frozen and Inuyasha had a terrified expression when they came back," Kagome exhaled a long sigh, shaking her head at the memory.

"Hm, I wonder what happened…" Sango mused aloud and they both began making assumptions while laughing merrily at the possibilities.

* * *

"Oi, jerk! You don't think the old man was serious, right? I mean…he _can't _do that, can he?" Inuyasha asked his elder brother with a bewildered expression as he paced up and down the office furiously.

"Calm yourself, fool. Father was merely…excited over the occasion. He will not force either one of us to grace him with grandchildren. When his son or daughter is born, he will soon forget all thoughts of the matter," Sesshoumaru replied in a nonchalant voice though, his elegant features were strained as well over their father's announcement.

"What if he still insists on that? I'm way too young to be tied down and belong to a single woman! I can't do that! There are tons of women out there just waiting for me!" Inuyasha argued with a deep frown on his troubled face.

"Hn. Father's suggestion would be a great service to the female population. Unfortunately, I cannot help but feel for the woman who will be forced to endure your presence on a daily basis," Sesshoumaru remarked in a blunt tone with a sneer at his brother's antics.

"Shut up, asshole! I'm a joy to be around! Women beg for my touch!" the younger man shot back angrily.

"Indeed. I recall a previous instance where a great benefactor of our company enjoyed your presence. She has requested for your personal visit on their summer villa. You depart tomorrow," Sesshoumaru announced regally, leaving no room for further discussion.

"Wait! What!? What great benefactor? You don't mean that old hag at the party, right!? You can't ship me off like that to that nasty woman! I'll tell the old man!" Inuyasha complained with a horrified look as the cruel realization hit him.

"He was the one to suggest it," Sesshoumaru revealed with a tone of finality as his younger brother groaned in trepidation.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she took off her shoes and approached the silent man cooking in their kitchen.

"Mm…this smells divine!" she complimented as the delicious aroma of whatever he was making reached her nose and her taste buds marveled in anticipation.

"We are celebrating tonight," Sesshoumaru commented with a slight curve on his lips as he turned to present a spoon full of the succulent raspberry sauce for Kagome to taste.

"What's the occasion?" Kagome asked with half grin, licking the spoon as she locked her darkened gaze with his, caressing his waist in slow motions.

"Inuyasha's departure. He is leaving for a business trip. He will be absent for a week which allows me to have more…pleasant company at the office," Sesshoumaru confided as he pulled her close to lick the ruby cream on the corners of her lips.

"Hmm…is this an invitation?" Kagome laughed mischievously at his naughty suggestion as her tongue darted out to meet his own in a sensuous dance.

**Pater Familias: Latin term for the father of a family**


	13. Photos of Heaven

"I wish I could have come with you! Sounds like you had some wicked fun!" Sango pouted as she stared at her swelled midsection, proof she was going to give birth _very _soon. Kagome had offered to cancel their weekly appointments at the café and simply visit her at her home, but Sango would have none of it. She was determined to resume their scheduled meetings as usual.

"It was a spur of the moment, Sango-chan. Honestly, even I don't know how it happened. We were having lunch at the company's restaurant when Inuyasha stormed in with an angry expression and yelled at Sesshoumaru. Something about him being kidnapped by an old, rich woman and that Sesshoumaru needed to take responsibility. The ice lord merely shrugged and told him to take it like a man in that dispassionate manner of his which irritated Inuyasha further. Then this happened…" Kagome explained as she showed her friend a few pictures. They depicted Inuyasha with a shit eating grin dancing with an almost naked woman while holding a nearly empty bottle of vodka.

"How did he convince you to accompany him to a strip club?" Sango asked aghast as she suppressed an amused chuckle at a picture of Inuyasha performing a one man show of the Harlem shake with a pole.

"He claimed he needed compensation for the metal stress he was subjected to for the duration of a week while catering to the needs of that flamboyant lady. I joked around saying he could go to a strip club and have his fill of young, naked women. He obviously liked the idea but insisted that Sesshoumaru should be the one to pay for his night of debauchery. After the gay club fiasco, Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure no paparazzi would have a chance to tarnish the Taishou Inc's reputation, so we ended up tagging along. Of course, I couldn't control myself and took some pictures to blackmail Inuyasha in the future," Kagome cackled with a calculative glint in her eyes.

"You are _evil_! Can I have some?" Sango asked pleadingly, recognizing the fun she could have if she were in possession of such prized photos.

* * *

"Give me those pictures, asshole! Or I'll tell the old man you went to a strip club!" Inuyasha demanded angrily as he pinned his half sibling with a murderous glare.

"You may inform Father of your latest indiscretion if you will. There are no pictures indicating this one's involvement or presence," Sesshoumaru dismissed his younger brother coldly without even glancing towards his direction as he typed a report.

"Oh, yeah? I may have been totally sloshed, but I definitely remember Kagome giving you a lap dance. You're busted, bastard!" Inuyasha snickered with satisfaction at the rare memory of his brother finally letting loose.

"As I have already stated, you have no proof to verify your claims. Return to your office unless you wish an envelope containing these very photos to be delivered on your secretary's desk," Sesshoumaru returned with a sneer as he finally acknowledged his brother with an arctic stare.

"You wouldn't dare…" Inuyasha murmured with a horrified expression.

"Care to test me?" Sesshoumaru countered with the ghost of a rare smirk, curving his lips.

"I won't forget this, jerk! You will pay for this!" Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth as he left his brother's office peeved.

* * *

"I'm hoooome!" Kagome sang happily as she practically danced her way into the living room where Sesshoumaru was reading a book silently.

She pursed her lips in mischief when he resumed his reading after acknowledging her with a mere nod. She approached him slowly and proceeded to straddle his hips as she snatched the book from his hands and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Wanna give me a tip, handsome?" she flashed him with a devious grin as she began to rock herself against him, unbuttoning her shirt provocatively while he stared at her exposed skin with a heated stare. He lifted his hands to caress her thighs, urging her to resume her sensual play and she laughed huskily at how easily his mood had changed.


End file.
